pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steelix
|dexcokalos=054 |dexgalar=179 |evofrom=Onix |gen=Generation II |species=Iron Snake Pokémon |type=Steel |type2=Ground |imheight=30'02" |metheight=9.2 m |imweight=881.8 lbs. |metweight=400.0 kg |ability=Rock Head Sturdy |dw=Sheer Force |egg1=Mineral |body=02 |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Steelix |2-jname=メガハガネール Mega Haganēru |2-ndex=208M |2-ndexprev=Gligar |2-ndexnext=Snubbull |2-dexjohto=063 |2-dexsinnoh=035 |2-dexunova= |2-dexcokalos=054 |2-evofrom=Onix |2-gen=Generation II |2-species=Iron Snake Pokémon |2-type=Steel |2-type2=Ground |2-imheight=34'05" |2-metheight=10.5 m |2-imweight=1631.4 lbs. |2-metweight=740.0 kg |2-ability=Sand Force |2-egg1=Mineral |2-body=02 |2-color=Gray |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Steelix (Japanese: ハガネール Haganeeru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Steelix is a long, gray serpentine Pokémon just like Onix. Its body is divided into several gray-colored rocky sections, with blunt gray spikes protruding from three of those sections. It has a huge head, with large square-shaped teeth. Its eyes are red in color. Gender differences Male Steelix have two teeth on their outer jaw while females have only one. Evolution Steelix can be obtained by making an Onix hold a Metal Coat and trading it. Steelix obtains a mega evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Steelix= |-| Mega Steelix= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Thunder Fang|65|95|15|Electric|Physical}} 1 |Ice Fang|65|95|15|Ice|Physical}} 1 |Fire Fang|65|95|15|Fire|Physical}} 1 |Mud Sport|—|—|15|Ground|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Bind]]|15|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 4 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|Ghost|Status}} 7 |Rock Throw|50|90|15|Rock|Physical}} 10 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical}} 13 |Rock Tomb|50|80|10|Rock|Physical}} 16 |Stealth Rock|—|—|20|Rock|Status}} 19 |[[Autotomize]]|—|—|15|Steel|Status}} 22 |Smack Down|50|100|15|Rock|Physical}} 25 |[[DragonBreath]]|60|100|20|Dragon|Special}} 28 |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal|Physical}} 31 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 34 |Rock Slide|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 37 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical}} 40 |'Iron Tail'|100|75|15|Steel|Physical}} 43 |'Dig'|80|100|10|Ground|Physical}} 46 |Stone Edge|100|80|5|Rock|Physical}} 49 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 52 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |Fire Fang|65|95|15|Fire|Physical|Beauty|3}} 1 |Ice Fang|65|95|15|Ice|Physical|Cool|3}} 1 |Thunder Fang|65|95|15|Electric|Physical|Smart|3}} 1 |Mud Sport|—|—|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|30|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 1 |[[Bind]]|15|75|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|0}} 6 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Smart|2}} 9 |Rock Throw|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|3}} 14 |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|0}} 17 |Rock Tomb|50|80|10|Rock|Physical|Smart|2}} 22 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2}} 25 |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 30 |Rock Polish|—|—|20|Rock|Status|Tough|2}} 33 |[[DragonBreath]]|60|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|2}} 38 |[[Curse]]|—|—|10|???|Status|Tough|0}} 41 |'Iron Tail'|100|75|15|Steel|Physical|Cool|2}} 46 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|2}} 49 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|0}} 54 |Stone Edge|100|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |[[Bind]]|15|75|20|Normal||Tough|3|0}} |[[Bind]]|15|75|20|Normal||Tough|3|0}} |Rock Throw|50|90|15|Rock||Tough|2|0}} |Rock Throw|50|90|15|Rock||Tough|2|0}} |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal||Tough|2|0}} |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal||Tough|2|0}} |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal||Cool|3|0}} |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal||Cool|3|0}} |[[DragonBreath]]|60|100|20|Dragon||Cool|1|3}} |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock||Tough|3|0}} |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock||Tough|3|0}} |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal||Tough|2|1}} |[[Slam]]|80|75|20|Normal||Tough|2|1}} |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark||Tough|1|4}} |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark||Tough|1|4}} |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal||Tough|6|0}} |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal||Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites |gldspr = G 208 front.png |gldsprs = Shiny Steelix Gold.png |slvspr = S 208 front.png |slvsprs = 208Steelix Silver ShinySprite.png |cryspr = C 208 front.gif |crysprs = Steelix Shiny Crystal.gif |rbysapspr = RS 208 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS Shiny Steelix.png |emeraldspr = E 208 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E Shiny Steelix.gif |frlgspr = RS 208 front.png |frlgsprs = RS Shiny Steelix.png |dpspr = DP 208 front.png |dpsprf = DP 208f front.png |dpsprs = Steelix Shiny DP.png |ptspr = Pt 208 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 208f front.png |ptsprs = Steelix Shiny Pt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 208 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 208f front.png |hgsssprs = Steelix Shiny HGSS.png |Iback = Steelix Back I.png |IIback = 208Steelix GSC BackSprite.png |IIbacks = 208Steelix GSC ShinyBackSprite.png |IIIback = Steelix Back III.png |IIIbacks = Steelix Shiny Back III.png |IVback = Steelix Back IV.png |IVbacks = Steelix Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Steelix BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Steelix BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = Back Steelix BW.gif |Vbacks = |xyspr = Steelix XY.gif |xysprs = 208Steelix XY ShinySprite.gif |orasspr = Steelix XY.gif |orassprs = 208Steelix XY ShinySprite.gif |VIback = 208Steelix XY BackSprite.gif |VIbacks = 208Steelix XY ShinyBackSprite.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Brock's Steelix is one of Brock's Pokémon and his father, Flint caught as an Onix in Kanto. It evolved into Steelix and was discovered in Battle Frontier series. Steelix was given to Brock's younger brother, Forrest. In the Sun & Moon series, Brock's Steelix can Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix. During the Gym battle between Brock and Kiawe, after the latter removed his vest and shirt, revealed a necklace with a Key Stone serves as a pendant. Steelix was able to withstand all of Turtonator's Fire-Type attacks including its Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive, despite being super effective damage. Mega Steelix quickly defeated it using its powerful Stone Edge, while Turtonator used its Dragon Tail to disperse its powerful attack, but failed. Olivine City Gym leader Jasmine also owned a Steelix. In the Diamond and Pearl series, it was followed by Canalave City Gym leader and Roark's father, Byron also owns a Steelix as it shares its powerful Screech ability with Roark's Onix. * Hun's Steelix * Harrison's Steelix * Steelix (AG058) * Morrison's Steelix * Red Army's Steelix * Steelix (DP023) * Byron's Steelix * Alva's Steelix Manga *Carr's Steelix Trivia *Steelix is the second largest Pokémon after Wailord. *Steelix is the heaviest of the Generation II Pokémon. *Steelix has the highest base Defense out of all and types. *Steelix is the only non- type Pokémon that can learn Rock Polish. *Steelix and Altaria are the only Pokémon to change their Primary Type through evolution. **Strangely, both of them are part of a 2-stage Evolutionary Line that isn't affected by a certain type ( and respectively). ***Also, their evolved forms aren't affected by 2 types ( -type and -type for Steelix and -type and -type for Altaria). *So far, every Steelix in the anime, excluding background cameos, has used Iron Tail. Gallery 208Steelix OS anime.png 208Steelix-Mega XY anime.png 208Steelix Dream.png 208Steelix Mega Dream.png 208Steelix Pokemon Stadium.png 208Steelix Pokemon Colosseum.png 208Steelix Pokémon HOME.png 208Steelix Mega Pokémon HOME.png Steelix trophy SSBM.png Steelix trophy SSBWU.png Steelix-GO.png Steelix GO Shiny.png it:Steelix Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon